metalherofandomcom-20200222-history
Uchuu Keiji Gavan
, translated in English as '''Space Sheriff Gavan', is the first of the Metal Hero Series. It aired on TV Asahi from 5 March 1982 through February 25, 1983. For distribution purposes, Toei refers to this television series as Space Cop Gabin. Plot Earth is invaded by the Makuu Empire (literally "demon space"), led by Don Horror, who had first destroyed a space colony near Earth. Don Horror wants to dominate the whole universe, and the Earth represents an obstacle that he has to overcome, but not necessarily destroying it. To do this, Don Horror sends spaceships to create panic on Earth. While the Makuu is trying to impose its domination, Space Sheriff Gavan from the Galactic Union Patrol, arrives in his spaceship, the Dolgiran. He comes from the Bird Planet, the planet where Space Sheriffs are trained and where they are stationed while on call. Gavan is asked to defend the Earth, which is his mother's planet of origin. Gavan is helped by Mimi, the daughter of Commander Qom, and is given information by Qom, assisted by Marin on his home planet. Gavan goes to Earth to defend it against Don Horror and his devilish schemes. He settles on Earth incognito, using his actual human name, Retsu Ichijouji; he takes a job at the Avalon Youth Club in Japan. Characters Protagonists Allies *Mimi *Shelly *Eleena *Commander Qom *Marin *Space Sheriff Voicer *Space Sheriff Alan *Tsukiko Hoshino *Kojiro Oyama *Gosuke *Wakaba and Yuuichi *Super Sentai **Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kamen Rider The Space Crime Organization Makuu (宇宙犯罪組織マック, Uchū Hanzai Soshiki Makū) *Don Horror *Hunter Killer *San Dorva *Kiba *Double Man *Crushers *Horror Girl BEM Kaiju *Shako Monster (1) *Gamara Monster (2) *Condor Monster (3) *Sasori Monster (4) *Dokuja Monster (5) *Oomadako Monster (6) *Samurai Ari Monster (7) *Kaenzaru Monster (8) *Nijichou Monster (10) *Armadillo Monster (11) *Goat Monster (12) *Sai Monster (13) Double Monsters / Doublers *Sai Doubler (13 and 14) *Shamo Doubler (15) *Kama Doubler (16) *Hyou Doubler (17) *Aokame Doubler (18) *Kyouryuu Doubler (19) *Kera Doubler (20) *Mitsubachi Doubler (21) *Kurage Doubler (22) *Kumo Doubler (23) *Sabre Doubler (24) *Goshiki Doubler (25) *Gas Doubler (26) *Jaaku Doubler (27) *Hakkotsu Doubler (28) *Magic Doubler (29) *Keibi Doubler (30) *Saimin Doubler (31) *Totsugeki Doubler (32) *Kaibutsu Doubler (33) *Doctor Doubler (34) *Guts Doubler (35) *Urami Doubler (36) *Anahori Doubler (37) *Gang Doubler (38) *Nottori Doubler (39) *Youkai Doubler (40) *Jigoku Doubler (41) *Buffalo Doubler (42) *Lizard Doubler (The Movie) Episodes Films ''Gokaiger vs. Gavan'' is a film featuring a team-up between Gavan and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Released on January 21, 2012, the film commemorated the 30th anniversary of Gavan and is part of the 35th anniversary of the Super Sentai Series. ''Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie'' is a film released on October 20, 2012. In the film, Kenji Ohba once again reprises his role as Gavan. ''Super Hero Taisen Z'' Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊×宇宙刑事 スーパーヒーロー大戦Z Kamen Raidā × Sūpā Sentai × Uchū Keiji: Supā Hīrō Taisen Zetto?) is an upcoming film set to be released during Spring 2013 which will feature the first crossover between characters of Toei's three main Tokusatsu franchises, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and the Space Sheriff Series representing the Metal Heroes series as a whole. The protagonists of Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger are featured, but the casts of Kamen Rider Wizard, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, and Kamen Rider Fourze also participate in the film. The Space Ironmen Kyodain from Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come! will also make an appearance. The teaser for the film was shown after Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. Cast * Retsu Ichijouji: Kenji Ohba * Mimi: Wakiko Kano * Qom: Toshiaki Nishizawa * Marin: Kyoko Nashiro * Voicer: Sonny Chiba * Tamiko Ichijouji: Tamie Kubata * Kojiro Oyama: Masayuki Suzuki * Tsukiko Hoshino: Aiko Tachibana * Makuu: Morita Sakamoto * Gosuke Fuji: Jun Tatara * Shigeru Touyama: Shin'ichi Kaze * Don Horror: Takeshi Watabe, Shōzō Iizuka (some episodes) * Hunter Killer: Michiro Iida * San Dorva: Ken Nishida * Kiba: Noboru Mitani * Narrator: Issei Masamune Guest stars * Double Man: Satoshi Kurihara (episode 2) * Double Man: Masashi Ishibashi (episode 3) * Double Man: Shun Ueda (episode 6) * Samurai Ari Monster (human form): Susumu Kurobe (ep 7) * Goh Daijoji/Hyou Doubler: Shinji Todo (ep 17) * Honey: Machiko Soga (episode 21) * Monica (younger): Hitomi Yoshioka (episode 28) * Paul: Hirohisa Nakata (episode 29) * Alan: Hiroshi Miyauchi (episode 30-31) * Anahori Doubler: Hideyo Amamoto (episode 37) * Policeman: Touta Tarumi (episode 38) * Den Iga: Hiroshi Watari (episode 42 and 44) Directed by *Hattori Kazuyasu *Hideo Tanaka *Takeshi Ogasawara *Toshiaki Kobayashi Story and Screenplay by *Kazue Abe *Mikio Matsushita *Nagai Tatsuro *Shozo Uehara *Susumu Takahisa *Tomomi Tsutsui *Tsuyoo Hayashi Produced by *Itaru Hotta *Susumu Yoshikawa Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino **Artist: Akira Kushida * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino **Artist: Akira Kushida, Koorogi '73 * **Lyrics: Keisuke Yamakawa **Composition: Michiaki Watanabe **Arrangement: Kōji Makaino **Artist: Akira Kushida In other countries *''Uchuu Keiji Gavan'' was released in the Philippines as Sky Ranger in the early 1990s - years after its sequel Uchuu Keiji Shaider aired in that country. Oddly enough, the series was not as popular as Shaider. *The series was aired in France under the title X-OR. Its popularity led to airings of subsequent Metal Hero shows such as Uchuu Keiji Sharivan and Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Malaysia's screening of Gavan (translated as Space Cop Gaban) on local TV has gained itself a cult following, and the word 'Gaban' itself has become a meme. It's used after adjectives to give an image of bravery e.g "besar gaban" (epically big) or "gaban betul" (really brave). Notes *The eyecatch for Uchuu Keiji Gavan features an illustration of Gavan with a Shotari Ishinimori-inspired look. This makes Uchuu Keiji Gavan the only Toei show not created by Shotaro Ishinomori to feature Ishinomori-inspired illustrations as an eyecatch. External Links * Uchuu Keiji Gavan at IMDB